1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to MOSFET devices featuring a superlattice barrier layer and method of making the same.
2. Related Art
Prior art compound semiconductor MOSFET devices suffer in terms of performance limitations, wherein transconductance values only reached a third (⅓) of expected numbers. In addition, known compound semiconductor MOSFET devices use a homogeneous barrier layer. It would be desirable to overcome such a performance limitation of compound semiconductor MOSFET devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.